Un album y una Sonrisa
by Kenryu17x
Summary: Después de ver esas fotos, Endo se percata del gran cambio de su esposa respecto a esa pequeña niña sin sonrisa. traducción de los cómics de Akeemi-chan


_**Summary:**__ Después de ver esas fotos, Endo se percata del gran cambio de su esposo respecto a esa pequeña niña sin sonrisa._

* * *

><p>- Ya estoy en casa – Decía Endou luego de entrar a su hogar y para llamar a su esposa.<p>

Al no oír respuesta decidió buscarla, encontrándola finalmente en el salón sentada en un sofá con un libro en las manos.

- Ya estoy en casa – le dijo.

- Oh, Endou no me di cuenta de que estabas ahí – le dijo mientras aún sostenía ese libro.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí?- le preguntó.

- Estaba limpiando el desván y me tope con esto – le dijo señalándole el libro.

Era un viejo álbum de Fotos.

- Déjame verlo –

Entonces el castaño se sentó acomodándose al lado suyo y envolviendo sus hombros en un tierno abrazo. Y entonces comenzaron a ojear desde la primera página.

- Pero si aquí estas de niña – le dijo Endo al ver la primera foto que mostraba a una Natsumi de 5 años de rodillas en un piso de alfombra abrazando un conejo de peluche, tenía el cabello largo atado en dos coletas largas y esponjadas con dos moños. – Pero que adorable te ves – le susurró al oído.

Natsumi solo le sonrió dando le vuelta a la página.

- Aquí estoy cuando ingresé a la primaria – señalo con el dedo una foto suya de 8 años en la puerta de una de las primeras del pueblo de Inazuma, con el uniforme compuesto por un suéter color crema con mangas largas, una blusa celeste y una cinta en el cuello, tenía el cabello esta vez amarrado a una cola de caballo prominente y lista que le llegaba a los hombros.

- Yo fui a la primaria del oeste de Inazuma – añadió Endo. – Ahí conocí a Fuyuppe – afirmó.

Volviendo a dar la vuelta a la página, estaban Natsumi de 12 años con su padre frente a un balneario de aguas termales de Osaka, vistiendo yukatas blancas.

- Esas fueron mis primeras vacaciones fuera de la Ciudad –

- Esos baños termales se ven buenos – dijo Endo.

Natsumi asintió con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo. – Podríamos ir de viaje alguna vez –

- Me encantaría – le respondió devolviendo el gesto con su peculiar sonrisa.

- Eso fue antes de que ingresara al Raimon – añadió mientras le daba la vuelta a la página y mostraba una foto de ella y su padre ingresando al Raimon.

Continúo dando la vuelta a la hoja y se topa con la foto de todos los chicos que pasaron por el club, y se río un poco al ver como todos trataron de entrar en la foto y salieron muy apeñuscados, y se río un poco mas al ver que solo los ojos y parte de la cabeza de Endo entraron en una esquina de la imagen.

Luego les tocó pasar por las fotos de la preparatoria, en realidad no había tantas, solo una que se tomaron ella y él en una caseta fotográfica del centro comercial, recordando los primeros días que comenzaron a salir juntos, ambos estaban de pie uno junto al otro, tomados de la mano, pero con los rostros volteando en direcciones contrarias totalmente sonrojados, como si estuvieran avergonzados de estar ahí.

Y luego, en la página siguiente, una foto en las afueras de una gran iglesia, varios de sus amigos acomodados frente a ella formando un pasillo y arrojando arroz, cotillones y disparando cañones de cotillones a la feliz pareja, Endo vistiendo un traje negro elegante con Natsumi en brazos luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco con un velo trasparente con un arreglo rosado alrededor.

No hubo oración alguna en la boca de ambos, no había palabra que describiera el jubilo y la alegría de aquel momento, Endo aumento un poco la fuerza de su abrazo acercándola un poco más, mientras que ella extendió la mano para pasar a la página siguiente siento tomada por la Endo quien le ayudo a hacerlo.

Finalmente llegaron a la última pagina, que estaba vacía, entonces Natsumi de su ropa sacó una ultima foto reciente, una de Ella y Endo abrazados, con una feliz sonrisa en su rostro, Entonces ella le dijo.

- Sabes, Hay algo, que me gusta de esto –

- Qué cosa? – dijo él.

- Si te has percatado, en todas las fotos que tengo antes de conocer, casi nunca sonreía –

Endo prendió un par de neuronas en su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que era verdad, la foto de niña, la primaria, y la de vacaciones, no había ninguna sonrisa.

- Y ahora mírame, después de conocerte, a ti y a los demás… -

Natsumi entonces con la foto suya sonriente la pegó el álbum y lo cerró.

- No te preocupes… - dijo posando su mano sobre la de ella.

- Pues tengo planeado mantener esa sonrisa hasta mi último día, Natsumi. –

- Endo… - susurró para luego unir sus labios con los suyos, Mientras el susodicho libro permanecía abierto en la foto mostrando la última foto colocada.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Segundo fic de mi especial ENDATSU por las fiestas!. <strong>_

_**Traducción del cómic de akeemi-chan  
><strong>_

_**espero que os guste.**_

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
